


Hon hon hon

by Anonymous



Category: Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: Figging, Guillemets, M/M, Mysterious Frenchman, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Bert and Ernie make un nouveau cher ami.
Relationships: Bert/Ernie (Sesame Street), Bert/Ernie/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1
Collections: Unofficial FFA Anon Collection





	Hon hon hon

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for ["100 words of Mysterious French OC."](https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/380839.html?thread=2233477031#cmt2233477031) I decided it needed guillemets.

"Ernie, I'm home!" Bert calls out. "And I brought someone home with me!"

Ernie comes out of the bedroom to see a man standing next to Bert. He is wearing a beret and has a goatee and a small mustache, and a Gaulois cigarette hangs out of his mouth. He looks very bored.

"Ernie, met Henri le Frenchdude," Bert says. "Henri, c'est mon partenaire de vie, Ernie."

« Enchanté, » Henri says smoothly without removing the cigarette from his lips. « Zat means, I am very charmed to meet you, Erné. »

"Likewise," Ernie says. "Uh, Bert, what's the occasion?"

"Well, I was over at Mr. Hooper's buying some condoms and lube, and I ran into Henri, and, you know, we started talking, and he said he'd be more than happy to help me do the kink to you."

"Oh," Ernie replies. "That makes sense, I guess." He turns around, drops trou, and bends over. "Go ahead, Henri."

« Hon hon hon, » Henri says as he pulls the chunk of ginger out of his pocket.


End file.
